Ministry of Magic, Meet your Downfall
by Esellyn
Summary: Hiruzen did not consider this a good day. Sure, he got to see an old friend, but she was badly hurt. And sure, a new mission that paid quite a bit came in, but it was long, and in a part of the world he had hoped to never mess with again. The Ministry of Magic was not something he wanted to deal with, but he had little choice. Ministry of Magic, meet Emmarine Sandiego.
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N) Hogwarts will be coming in later. This is to give some backstory if you will. I'm sure you'll manage until then. **

Hiruzen sighed at the massive piles of paperwork piled on his desk. He did not want to do the paperwork. Of their own accord, his mind flitted back to when he was a genin and a mysterious girl had shown up to apparently say hi for a few days. Oddly, Hashirama-sama and Tobirama-sensei had both recognized her and greeted her warmly. Tobirama-sensei had almost excitedly introduced her to his students, who were around her age. Emmarine Sandiego really was a fascinating girl. After a few days, she'd waved goodbye, walked around a corner, then disappeared. Hiruzen had looked around for her for a few days, but saw no trace of her anywhere, not even in the records.

When asked, Tobirama-sensei merely said she was a childhood friend, which made no sense, as she looked about their age. Not nearly old enough to have known Tobirama-sensei and Hashirama-sama in their youth. He hadn't seen her since but had heard rumors that a young mahogany haired girl with startling green eyes had slaughtered an entire force of Kumo nin, apparently, it was also the force that had killed Tobirama-sensei.

There hadn't been any trace of her since, and since Kumo still said they were searching for the culprit, he assumed she had died, and gotten rid of her own body. Emma had been a very sweet girl but had a ruthless streak that surprised Hiruzen the first time they sparred. She backed him into a corner, then sat on him, a kunai at his throat. She'd gotten off him after he'd forfeited, and helped him up, all smiles once more. He almost wished she could have appeared to teach his own students that lesson. There will always be someone stronger than you. Always. Doesn't matter if they're alive or not. Sensei's Impure World Reincarnation showed everyone that.

She had been short, little more than five feet tall, having to look up at most people, but she had a presence. One that could hardly be ignored. She was dangerous, and she knew it. She didn't have to release killing intent to be absolutely terrifying. And yet, at the same time, she was kind and hated seeing people injured if she could do something about it. She preferred to end things quickly, with little collateral damage, and little to no extra harm to herself, or others. Unless you had incurred her wrath, she would usually let you off with a simple promise not to attack again. She was perceptive at the same time, almost seeming to be able to read their thoughts and sense their feelings. In battle, her face hardened, all emotions wiped away, yet when it was over, she was all smiles, big toothy ones that lit up her whole face. Hiruzen admitted, he'd had a little bit of a crush for the few days he'd known her. She was incredibly charismatic, and now that he thought about it, an awful lot like Kushina. They had the same bright smile, cheery disposition, and unwavering loyalty to those they care about. Emma had less of a temper though.

Hiruzen sighed. He wanted a distraction from the paperwork. He almost wished Emma could just magically pop in to say hello.

His almost half-formed wish was answered, but not in a way he had imagined. Emma suddenly appeared in the middle of the room, barely standing on her own. Hiruzen recognized her and held up a hand to stop the ANBU from doing anything. She looked terrible, dark bags under her eyes, and she was holding her right side, in addition to a long gash down her left arm, a wound that was dripping blood quickly in her side, and more on her legs. There was even a slight cut on her neck, apparently, they had been aiming to kill.

She looked at him tiredly. "I'm sorry to burst in like this, but I have nowhere else to-" With that, she passed out, eyes rolling back in her head, and beginning to fall.

Immediately, Hiruzen was out of his seat and catching her as she fell, not wanting her to be injured any further. He looked right to where he knew an ANBU was stationed. "Get a doctor. NOW!"

An ANBU with a fish mask nodded to him, disappearing in a shunshin. Hiruzen quickly began trying to staunch the bleeding, not even bothering to think about the floor, which was getting stained with her blood. The other ANBU quickly appeared next to him, one of them apparently knew medical ninjutsu and began to close some of the smaller cuts, including the one on her neck.

A doctor skidded in, replacing the ANBU that was attempting to close the smaller cuts. The doctor's hands lit up green, and she immediately began working on the large wound in Emma's side. It began to slowly close, the bleeding beginning to stop.

Hiruzen knew better than to ask the doctor if she'd be okay, that would just distract the woman, and that could be fatal to Emma.

"Hokage-sama, what do we do with her when she awakens?" One of the ANBU asked.

Hiruzen sighed, looking down at the girl. She looked almost the same as the last time they had met. "We wait for her to recover. She will tell us why in time. I trust her."

"Hai, Hokage-sama." All three ANBU returned to their hiding spots, watching the room carefully.

Hiruzen sighed again. Idly, he wondered why she was still so young. She looked like she hadn't aged a day, except for the blood and the sleepless nights the bags under her eyes told of. Now that he looked closer, the medium purple sheen that had covered her skin was now a black sheen, and he wondered what had changed.

The doctor finished working on the stomach, and moved to Emma's arm, closing up the gash there much more quickly. "I need to see her back," the doctor said quietly. Hiruzen shifted Emma until the doctor could see her back. There were no cuts there, so the doctor ran a diagnostic hand over her. "She'll be okay. She simply needs to recover from the blood loss, and avoid any strenuous activity so she doesn't injure her bruised ribs further."

Hiruzen nodded, thankful to the doctor for probably saving Emma's life. "I will ensure she keeps to those restrictions."

"I would like to see her again in a few days, if possible. I am going to assume you will be keeping her here?"

Hiruzen nodded solemnly. "Yes."

The doctor nodded, then left.

Emma awoke soon after, she had always been a fast healer. She met Hiruzen's gaze, and he was shocked by what he saw there. Gone was the vitality and life, replaced by a dull sadness, and brokenness, that had no place in her vivid green eyes. It reminded him, strangely, of Kakashi's eyes, the 15-year-old boy had seen far too much, the death of his closest friends, then on top of that, the death of his sensei and his sensei's wife, both of whom he'd had a very close relationship with.

"Is that you Hiruzen?" She asked weakly.

"Yes, Emma, I'm Hiruzen," he said softly, noting the very slight happy twinkle enter her eyes.

"Getting a bit old, aren't you? Shouldn't you already be retired, old man?"

"I see you haven't lost your sense of humor," Hiruzen replied, smiling softly. "It's good to see you again, Emma."

She nodded slightly. "Yeah. Sorry, it's been so long, I've been so very busy. It's been almost a year and a half for me."

"It's been decades for us. And, I tried retiring. It didn't work."

Emma giggled a little. "You poor thing. Paperwork as bad as Tobi-kun and Hashi-chan always complained? Oh, and of course Dara-chan did his fair share of complaining."

"Of course," Hiruzen replied. "Emma, are you here to take me up on Hashirama-sama's offer to become a shinobi?"

Emma looked away, her gaze dulling again, and tears gathering at the edges of her eyes. "Yes, I am. I hope it still holds true?"

"Of course it does," he said, smiling.

Emma looked at him, tears still in the corners of her eyes. "I don't have to go to school, do I?"

"Maybe a little bit of tutoring, but after that, you're good to join us as a fully-fledged Jonin. I assume your abilities haven't diminished?"

Emma smiled. "Of course not. How could they, when I was hunting down every single blasted Senhir in the universe. And some in a few other universes." She closed her eyes. "They won't hurt anyone ever again."

"We'll have to see about giving you experience on missions. Most of your tutoring and learning will be happening on missions. We aren't big on classroom learning."

"After all, you can't exactly teach a kid to fight without actually letting them fight," Emma replied. "So, where will I be staying? And, I'm assuming a medic-nin took a look at me?"

Hiruzen nodded, allowing her to sit up. "We may have to get you some new clothes. Those are pretty bloodstained."

Emma looked down at her clothes. "Yeah, you're right. I am covered in blood. And I could use some sleep. Maybe I won't have any nightmares this time."

"Is there something I can do to help?" Hiruzen asked, worried about his friend.

"Probably not. Unless you can find me another twin brother," Emma said, tears gathering in the corners of her eyes again. She looked away, furiously blinking away tears.

"I'm sorry," Hiruzen said quietly. He pulled out a Jounin vest and Konoha headband, handing them to her. "Here you go. Recover for a bit over there, and I'll try completing some of the paperwork before I head out."


	2. Chapter 2

"Hiruzen, why don't you just used shadow clones? They should be perfectly able to complete the paperwork. Hashi-chan occasionally used wood clones if the paperwork got too bad. Other then that, the crazy boy did it himself. For some unknown reason." Emma smiled nostalgically, remembering Hashirama fondly.

"He was rather odd," Hiruzen agreed, smiling at her. He made the tiger sign, and four kage bunshin appeared. They set to work on the paperwork immediately, freeing the real Hiruzen to take Emma. "We'll have to find you an apartment, you will need somewhere to stay in between missions."

"Of course," Emma agreed easily.

Hiruzen looked up, the blue sky was beautiful, the sun high in the sky. Wait, was that an owl?

"Is that an owl?" Emma asked, squinting at the shape. "Hey, I think it is! It's also coming right for us."

Hiruzen frowned and covered his arm with chakra, only for a black falconry glove to appear on his hand. He looked over to Emma, and she grinned at him. The owl swooped down, landing on the glove. It had dark brown feathers and was holding a letter in its beak.

Somehow, Hiruzen wasn't watching, Emma managed to pluck the letter from the owl's beak. She landed beside him, looking at the letter. "Huh, this is addressed to you, from someone named Dumbledore. Jeez, he sounds old as you."

A couple of the citizens overheard, and looked at her strangely, then moved on. Emma got the urge to flick one furry ear at them and see how they liked it. She kept her ears normal human though. Hiruzen probably wouldn't appreciate her scaring them and making them think she was a demon.

Hiruzen threw the bird into the air and sighed at her, holding out one hand for the letter. She reluctantly placed it in his hand, and he opened it quickly. He scanned through the letter, then tucked it into one of his non-bloodstained pockets. He'd have to change later as well, but it could wait. Emma's clothes almost looked like they were supposed to be bloody red, except the beautiful sunset looking symbol, which was vibrant gold, along with red.

People stared at them anyway, it was not all that often that the Hokage walks through the town escorting someone they've never seen before. A couple of children ran by them, laughing happily. Emma smiled sadly at a team of Genin pulling weeds in a nearby garden, clearly bored, with their Jounin Sensei chatting with a lady, probably their mission client.

They quickly got what was needed, but ignored weapons, as Emma could just make her own. She did spend a few minutes looking at, and examining kunai and shuriken and making sure she could create them accurately.

"I am ready for any missions, should you choose to send me on some," Emma mentioned to Hiruzen as they walked down the road. "My ribs will be healed with a good night of sleep, and yes, I am correct. You can get the medic-nin to check me in the morning."

"I have a mission in mind for you," Hiruzen said, sighing.

"Is it whatever is in that letter?" Emma asked innocently.

"Perhaps," Hiruzen replied non-committally. He avoided thinking about the letter itself because Emma would undoubtedly figure it out somehow. She had an uncanny knack for that sort of thing.

"_It's because I'm a telepath," _Emma's voice echoed in his head. He looked down at her, startled. She looked innocently back. "_You are the only one who can hear my voice right now, I am telepathically transmitting to you." _

Hiruzen wondered if Tobirama-sensei and Hashirama-sama knew about this. And why they never told him.

"_Oh, they knew alright, we talked a lot. They called on me more then I called on them, but hey. I locked on to your telepathic signature and teleported to you. That's how I appeared in the office. Kinda like Tobi-kun's hirashin. He based that on my teleportation. Theoretically, any Yamanaka who learned it could lock on to mental signatures instead of kunai with seals on them. Dara-chan had some fun ranting to me when stuff got too bad. It was kind of entertaining." _

Hiruzen was concerned. She dealt with all the voices of the people around her constantly. How was she not insane?

"_Oh, I get headaches sometimes, but I can mostly block the voices out. Except for you crazy ninja. You have no mental shielding, and it's ridiculous. All of you think in complete sentences, and I can't help but pick those up! Especially when said ninja is wearing green spandex and won't stop thinking about youth." _Emma shuddered slightly. Suddenly, her stomach growled, loudly, and Emma flushed. "Um, I guess I'm hungry."

"From what I remember," Hiruzen told her. "You're always hungry."

Emma blushed deeper, rubbing the back of her head. "I suppose I am, most of the time anyway." Emma cocked her head. "Who's the guy with the silver hair? He's hurt, badly. Oops, never mind. Kakashi Hatake. He's going to come upon the gate in about 30 min."

"We should head in that direction first," Hiruzen said apologetically. "I needed to have a chat with young Kakashi."

"He's been working himself into the ground," Emma murmured. "I think I'll help you. Come on." She placed a hand on his arm and teleported them both to the front gate.

Hiruzen almost staggered but managed to stop himself. Was that teleportation? It didn't really feel like anything, unlike the Hirashin, which felt like you were moving very quickly.

"_Yeah, Tobi-kun couldn't actually replicate my teleportation. He made do. Still preferred my teleportation, of course, it was faster." _Emma smiled and waved to the two guards, and they nodded to her.

Half an hour later, and the gates opened to reveal a tired and bloody Kakashi. He almost collapsed, but Emma teleported to his side, holding him up. He glanced blearily at her. "I have to see the Hokage," he said tiredly.

"I'm right here my boy," Hiruzen said gently.

"They want revenge," was all he managed before he passed out.

Hiruzen looked at Emma. She sighed. "Iwa. They are attacking him specifically because he's the student of the Yellow Flash of Konoha." She touched Hiruzen's arm. "We can continue this conversation when Kakashi is being taken care of." She teleported them to the hospital, appearing in the main reception room.

Hiruzen got his bearings quickly, making eye contact with one of the nurses, who rushed forward to take Kakashi from Emma. She quickly loaded him onto a bed, then rushed off with him.

He glanced at one of the staff. "I want to be alerted when he awakens."

One of them nodded, jotting it down.

"Hiruzen," Emma got a lot of weird looks for that, calling the Third Hokage by his given name. "Who was the yellow flash, and how was he related to Kakashi?"

"He was Kakashi's sensei, as you already said. He was almost a surrogate father to the boy, Kakashi's own father died when he was young, committed suicide. He died in the Kyuubi attack, sealing the monster into his son." He said the last part very quietly, so only she could hear. "His teammates, both died. I'll leave it to him whether he wants to tell you or not."

"You know I'll find out the first time he starts thinking about them," Emma reminded him. "You ninja do some much emotion suppressing, that your thoughts are amplified. Especially when you're feeling negative emotions." Emma shook her head. "On mission, emotion suppressing is a good trait. It becomes bad when you can't turn it off."

"The Yellow Flash, he was one of our best Shinobi, he used the Hirashin to great effect, He became the Fourth Hokage for a time. His name was Minato Namikaze."

Emma smiled sadly. "I'm sure I would've loved to meet him. So that's why you're still number three? And apparently tried retiring?"

"Yes. Now I believe I said we could go get food."

"You didn't say it outright, we got distracted by Kakashi," Emma corrected. "But I'm not complaining about the food."

Hiruzen smiled at her. "Come on, I know a wonderful ramen stand."

Emma grinned. "Coming!" She followed him out of the hospital and right to Ichiraku's ramen stand.


	3. Chapter 3

"Ah, Lord Hokage, what brings you here at this time of day?" Teuchi asked, smiling warmly.

"I am getting lunch," Hiruzen replied. "A rather late one, but that couldn't be avoided. Teuchi-san, this is Emma-chan. Emma-chan, this is Teuchi-san, the owner of the stand."

Emma smiled at him as she came in, glancing around quickly. Her stomach growled loudly, and she blushed.

"Well, have a seat and order. I'll see if we can get that rumbly tummy filled," Teuchi smiled kindly, and Emma nodded, sitting down at the counter.

"Thank you," she said gratefully, sitting straight-backed, hands folded neatly in her lap. "I'll have the seafood ramen if you don't mind."

"I don't mind at all, little miss. And for you, Hokage-sama?"

"I'll take the Miso ramen," Hiruzen said, smiling kindly.

Teuchi smiled, nodding. He moved away to prepare the ramen, leaving the two to talk.

"So, I assume you've been good?" Emma asked, glancing at Hiruzen.

"As good as I can be," Hiruzen replied.

"Considering you're what, 50? 60? I'm surprised you're still alive. To be fair, you were one of the more powerful shinobi, and according to Tobi-kun, had great potential as a genin."

"57, and I suppose so."

"Take any students?"

"Yes, one team. Orochimaru, he had great potential, and I saw a lot of myself in him. He never did understand the Will of Fire though, so he couldn't be Hokage. He abandoned the village a while ago."

"It wasn't your fault," Emma said immediately. "And don't you dare protest. You couldn't have done anything. Don't blame yourself."

Hiruzen just looked at her sadly and continued. "Jiraiya, he was the dead last of the class, could barely do a thing at the beginning, but grew up very well. He maintains a spy network outside of Konoha. Perhaps it would be better if you didn't meet him. He's a bit of a pervert."

"Hiruzen, I can read your mind. You're as bad as he is," Emma said flatly.

Hiruzen had the good sense to blush. "My third student, Tsunade, was, violent. Especially towards Jiraiya. Excellent chakra control, all ready to become a medic-nin. And become one she did. She's the strongest kunoichi in the world and the world's greatest medic-nin."

"Where is she now?" Emma asked hesitantly.

"She left the village," Hiruzen left it at that, and Emma didn't press. She didn't need to ask anyway.

Their food arrived, two steaming hot bowls of ramen. Emma formed a fork from her black energy, and began eating with a quick "thank you."

Being a quick eater, she was done in a few minutes.

An ANBU materialized next to them. "Hokage-sama, Emma-san, Hatake Kakashi has awoken."

Emma nodded, standing up. Hiruzen drained his bowl of broth and placed some money on the table to cover the meal. He stood up, nodding to Teuchi, who smiled.

Emma grinned, offering her arm. The ANBU had already disappeared with a shunshin. Hiruzen took her arm, and she teleported them to the middle of the reception room.

"Excuse me," she said, walking up to the receptionist. "Could you give me Hatake Kakashi's room number?"

"Room 435," the nurse replied. "Don't disturb him too much, and keep him from escaping if he tries."

Emma nodded. "Of course. Thank you." She moved past the receptionist, falling back slightly to allow Hiruzen to walk a little bit ahead of her. She surveyed her old friend. He'd been a cute little genin last time she saw him, and look at him now. The Hokage. The third, right after Tobi-kun. Figures, he was Tobi-kun's student, and as such was a prime candidate. But still, to have held the seat for so long… Most ninja never made it to their 40's, let alone getting close to their 60's. Exceptional ninja were an exception to that, as they could usually survive most encounters. Unless it was with her. The force that took down Tobi-kun died. They were slaughtered. By her hand. A 13-year-old girl. If she could've stayed to help Konoha, she would've. And if she could've met Minato, she would have. But, she was stuck in her own world.

Now, she could make up for it. She could help Konoha to the best of her abilities. She could help them get back on their feet after the Kyuubi attack. She had to inquire as to where Minato's son was, it was only fair she should take care of him if no one else was going to. She could do children. If she could help it, Minato's kid, the jinchuriki of the nine tails (she'd learned the word from Hashi-chan, he'd mentioned something about making Mito a jinchuuriki) would not be stuck dealing with the civilian's hate alone. Even if they said she couldn't keep him, she could still make sure he was okay and eating well.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Kakashi's thoughts as they neared his room. He was calculating his chances of getting out of the hospital. Which were rather low, but still. They were basically nonexistent with her around.

Hiruzen opened the door, and they entered.

Kakashi was halfway out the window, so Emma teleported over and grabbed his arm. "Nope!" She said cheerfully. "We need to have a chat! Then you can stay in that hospital bed."

Kakashi reluctantly stopped climbing out of the window and sat down on the bed again. Emma closed the window, blocking up any means of opening it with black energy. They couldn't have him going anywhere. And as far as she knew, the shunshin required an actual exit to go out of. Not true teleportation.

"Now, Kakashi-san, I have a mission for you and Emma-chan here. It will be regarded as a S-ranked, long-term, bodyguard mission."

Emma tilted her head. Long term huh? Well, she literally had everything she owned on her person, whether in the duffle bag on her back, or on her body. At some point, she had to wash off her circlet and cuffs, they were covered in dried blood, but she refused to take them off.

She glanced at Kakashi. He didn't have a reaction, and she wondered if he even cared anymore.

"Your client is a person by the name of Dumbledore, and you are to protect a boy by the name of Harry Potter. You will be attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry as exchange students and will permit no one to know of your mission. You will need to bring your own mission supplies but will be supplied with the appropriate equipment for school upon your arrival," Hiruzen continued.

Emma tilted her head the other way. Witches and Wizards? Odd, but not entirely forign. Wait. She'd been fine, as she was weirdly fluent in both Japanese and English, but she was pretty sure no one here besides her knew English. Was she going to have to teach Kakashi?

Hiruzen was radiating amusement. "As you do not speak English, Kakashi, a cuff is enclosed to translate for you. Tap it on any written material, and it will translate it into kanji for you. Emma, your cuffs will be covering his wearing of one. They look very similar to the two enclosed. He expected two ninjas, so he sent two cuffs. Kakashi, you will be wearing both."

Confusion and curiosity radiated from Kakashi, even if his face was impassive. Emma took pity on him and decided to explain. "I speak and read fluent English. It's actually my first language. No, Kakashi-san, you wouldn't have met me before."

His face had remained mostly impassive, but his emotions were in flux. Emma noted he felt more than he thought in complete sentences. Mostly, he was confused, but there were bits of suspicion and even the smallest hint of fear.

Hiruzen gave her a look, and she shrugged. Not her problem if he was confused. He'd get the whole story at some point. Maybe. Maybe if he actually opened up a little bit. A 'tell me your past and I'll tell you mine' kind of thing.

Hiruzen sighed. "Kakashi-san, you will be going as a jounin of Konoha, not an ANBU. Emma-chan has equal rank to you in this, even if you are her senior. The codeword upon contact is Fantasyverse."

Emma bit her lip and looked away. She didn't like reminders of her old team, but she'd have to manage. She could just go into 'fight mode' when it came time for the mission to begin.

"Emma-chan," Hiruzen said. She looked up at him. "Don't let your emotions get in the way."

Emma nodded, swallowing. "I won't."

Kakashi looked at her evenly. A feeling almost like irritation came from him, and his first thought in a while. 'She'd better not slow me down or get in my way.'

Emma looked right back. "I won't."

Kakashi blinked. 'She answered my statement. I'm pretty sure I didn't say that out loud. I haven't said anything yet.'

Emma smirked at him. "I don't have to hear it."

Hiruzen sighed loudly. "Emma-chan," he warned.

Emma shrugged. "By the way, do you guys have any jutsu that imitate telepathy?"

"The Yamanaka's clan jutsu," Hiruzen replied immediately.

"Have you been the recipient of a telepathy spell, Kakashi? One that transmits your thoughts?"

"Once," Kakashi replied shortly.

"That explains it. You're doing it with your mind. You're keeping your fragmented thoughts to yourself, and projecting the complete and thought out thoughts."

Kakashi didn't respond verbally and somehow kept his mind silent as well. His face was blank of emotion, but Emma could still sense a roiling sea of emotion. Suspicion and confusion were prominent, with curiosity and a touch of fear being secondary.

"Back on topic," Hiruzen said, gently steering the two teens back to the mission. "This will be a 10-month-long mission. Kakashi, you are to remain in the hospital until tomorrow morning, then you may leave to get your affairs in order. No escape attempts. Be in my office at 900 hours.

"Hai, Hokage-sama," Kakashi said.

Hiruzen nodded, then stood up. "Come, Emma-chan."

Emma nodded, with one more glance at Kakashi. He was a bit irritated about the no escape attempts order, but he would follow it. She followed Hiruzen out, closing the door behind her. She dismissed the black energy that had been making sure the window couldn't be opened. He wouldn't escape, it wasn't needed. And it would dissipate as soon as she fell asleep anyway.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hiruzen, you don't mind me calling you by your name?" Emma asked as they walked down the road towards the Sarutobi compound, where Emma would stay for the night.

"No, it's a bit refreshing, actually," Hiruzen sighed softly. "Also, I highly doubt you could call me anything different, after all, you did meet me when I was just a genin."

"You're just grateful you didn't get a nickname," Emma said, grinning widely. "Dara-chan got so mad at me the first time I called him that. Hashi-chan didn't mind, and Tobi-kun glared daggers at me, but otherwise ignored it."

"You are about the only person in the universe who can get away with calling Madara Uchiha 'Dara-chan'," Hiruzen said, gentle amusement radiating from him.

"Universes," Emma corrected, grinning. She stretched, adjusting the duffle bag on her back.

Hiruzen shook his head. "I stand corrected."

Emma ignored the confused looks all the civilians were giving her, but it was pretty amusing. After all, it's not every day (or ever) when the Third Hokage comes walking down the street with a teenage girl calling him by his name, and so informally too.

"Emma-chan," Hiruzan began, and she looked at him. "About Dumbledore, he has plans for Harry, be wary of them, and try not to get buried in so deep that you can't leave. Protect Harry to the best of your ability."

"And Kakashi? You said he is in ANBU. He's what, 15? My age?"

"Around 15, yes. Technically, as he is your senior, he is in charge for this mission. But, he graduated from the academy at age 5. His social skills are… lacking. I have no doubt he will be able to construct something for during school, but otherwise, I would like for you to take over interacting with the wizards."

Emma nodded. "Watch out for Dumbledore and use my own social skills to cover for Kakashi's lack of them. Got it. So, any kids?"

Hiruzen smiled fondly. "Two."

"Are they around much?"

"Asuma is sometimes, and the other is an ANBU, so she tries her best, but it can be difficult to be around a lot."

Emma smiled. "Wait, Tsunade, didn't Hashi-chan have a granddaughter named Tsunade?"

"One and the same."

Emma snorted softly. "Oh if Hashi-chan could see us now. You're still holding the Hokage position, and I'm barely 15."

"You look closer to 12," he told her.

Emma grinned. "I'm going to take that as a compliment."

"Oh good, I can't die right now."

"And too old to spar too. Darn." Emma frowned slightly, then bounced ahead. "Maybe Asuma's up for sparring. I haven't had a decent spar since…" She stopped, bit her lip, then continued skipping ahead.

They continued the rest of the way in silence, Emma trying to keep from crying, and Hiruzen just walking beside her, trying to offer silent support.

Asuma met them at the door to the Sarutobi compound and welcomed Emma and Hiruzen inside.

"Emma-chan, right?" Asuma asked, smiling. "Dad has told me a lot about you. Bedtime stories for the most part, but they were passed on from the First Hokage."

Emma grinned. "Wow, you didn't tell me you had told stories about me to said children. Honestly, I'm not surprised. You were always one to spread stories."

"I kept it to the house," Hiruzen defended himself.

Emma giggled. "It's fine, it's amusing either way."

Asuma sighed. "Well, gramps, if you're here, it's your night to cook."

Emma perked up slightly. "I'll do it! A friend taught me how to cook quite a few meals." A sad smile remained on her face.

With that face, Hiruzen just couldn't say no. And he didn't particularly want to cook after today. Today had been stressful.

After a nice dinner with Hiruzen and Asuma, which she spent telling both of them all about her old team, she was drained. She needed proper sleep. She simply passed out on the bed in her clothes, barely managing to take off the vest thing.

She was woken up the next morning by the sun, shining right into her eyes. She groaned, then rolled out of bed, standing up and stretching. Oh yeah, heading off to her first mission today. Right.

"Oh, you're awake," Asuma said, popping his head in the room. "Breakfast is in a few minutes."

Emma nodded, crouching next to her duffle bag. She'd have to see if they had a stream or something so she could wash her bloody clothes from the day before. She'd like to repair them some time, they were both flame proof, and had her old uniform attached to them. She idly closed the door Asuma had left open, then changed quickly, getting into one of her mission outfits, the standard long sleeved shirt and pants. She had then in bright crimson though. If needed, she could always cover herself with a layer of telekinetic energy to hide and dim the bright color. She placed her headband on her forehead, like how most Shinobi wore theirs. She kept the top part of her cuff set as a circlet, hiding it underneath the headband.

She walked into the kitchen, finding Asuma cooking at the stove. "No Hiruzen?"

"Complained of headache and is trying to sleep it off."

Emma giggled. "That's what he gets for releasing all his shadow clones at once. And he's going to have to live with it, cause he needs to give me and Kakashi our mission papers. And since I doubt the entire plan hinged on me, there has to be some way of getting to the place, as walking or even running there would take way too much time."

He handed her a plate. "Hold this, and catch the pancakes."

Emma grinned, taking the plate. "Alright." Asuma began flipping out pancakes, and Emma quickly caught each one on the plate. "That all of them?" Emma asked.

"Give me a bit and I'll have some more ready. These things do need to cook after all," Asuma said, smiling at her.

She grinned crookedly at him, placing the plate on a floating black platform. She nabbed a pancake from the top, munching on it.

"Isn't that hot?" Asuma asked, amused.

Emma shrugged. "Probably. It's not any hotter than my skin, so it's fine."

"Right, forgot about that."

"You wouldn't believe the amount of Katon jutsu Dara-chan threw at me before he was satisfied. I, of course, absorbed all of the jutsu, then proceeded to toss it into a nearby lake."

"And the lake went up in steam?" Asuma asked, amused.

"And Tobi-kun had to do a few water jutsu to get all the water back into the lake," Emma agreed, laughing. "Of course, I had to go back to the place I was being held, soon afterwards."

"Why didn't you just stay here, in Konoha?"

"Well, for one, that entire incident was when all four of us were kids. I would've had to pick either the Senju, or the Uchiha, and either one, I would've had to fight my friends. Also, my brother wasn't there with me, and I couldn't leave him behind. After a while, it became clear that Colyn really just wouldn't fit in this world, he's too nice. I've always been the more ruthless of us two."

"Too nice for his own good, huh?"

Emma barked a laugh. "Yeah, I suppose. He was never one to kill."

"Good morning Emma-chan," Hiruzen said, moving to sit at the table.

"Feeling better Hiruzen?" Emma asked innocently. "Asuma said your headache was pretty nasty."

Hiruzen flapped a hand at her. "I'm fine now."

"Alright you two," Asuma said, placing a tray of pancakes on the table. "Breakfast first, arguing later."

"Arguing is two sided," Emma told Asuma smugly. "So, we couldn't have possibly been doing that."

"Glad you're feeling better, Emma-chan," Hiruzen muttered, constructing a pancake sandwich.

Emma smirked, and checked her cuff. "Come on, we have to hurry or we'll be late to meeting up with Kakashi." She scarfed down a couple of pancakes, then placed her dish in the sink, and slung her duffle bag across her body. "Let's go, old man."

Hiruzen sweatdropped. He knew he was going to get that one of these days, he had just hoped it was not going to be from the person he'd last seen when he was her age. "I'm not that old," he complained, not really meaning it.

"Old for a ninja!" Emma replied, grinning like a cheshire cat.

Hiruzen sighed. "Emma, if you followed the laws of physics, you'd be much older then me."

"I do follow all the laws of physics. As much as you lot do, anyway. This is a matter of the law of dimensions."

Hiruzen shook his head, finishing his pancake sandwich. "I'm not going to ask. Let's go."

He stood up and walked to the door, when Emma took a hold of his shoulder. "C'mon, we'll be late unless I teleport us."

Hiruzen sighed, but nodded.

Asuma watched as the two disappeared without so much as a puff of smoke.


	5. Chapter 5

Kakashi was waiting in the tower, waiting for The Hokage, and the girl to arrive. Emma, was it?

He'd arrived ten minutes early, only to find that the Hokage was not there yet, but was expected to arrive any time now.

He almost jumped as the Hokage and Emma appeared in the room, without so much as a puff of smoke, much like Minato-Sensei had done a lot.

"Good morning Kakashi," the Hokage said kindly.

Kakashi nodded respectfully to him and watched Emma closely as she walked over to stand next to him. She moved quietly and gracefully, adjusting her duffel bag when she was in place.

The Hokage selected a scroll off his desk and opened it, a pair of cuffs, and an ornately decorated knife inside. "Here is your mission scroll. Kakashi, the cuffs are for you. They will translate what is being said, and translate what you are saying. Pass them over a book and it will be translated, same goes the other way, and for your writing. This dagger is some sort of teleporting technology."

Emma backed away from it. "I do not do well with other kinds of teleportation. I'll teleport on my own."

Hiruzen nodded. "I guessed as much. You never did want to try teleporting with Tobirama-sensei." He turned to Kakashi. "Keep the knife on you. We don't want anyone else tampering with it, or making it so they would return to Konoha instead."

"Not that much of a problem with me around," Emma muttered. Kakashi remembered her comment about teleporting on her own and had to agree. Then he wondered how she teleported. Minato-sensei didn't tell anyone about the Hiraishin. Wait, Tobirama, wasn't he the one who had the jutsu Minato-sensei based his off of?

Hiruzen just sighed and shook his head at Emma, who'd opened her mouth. She closed it again and nodded to Kakashi. Hiruzen glanced at the clock, then handed the dagger to Kakashi. "You will arrive in a nearby park, an operative will lead you to where your objective is located. Say the code word, then he will reply with 'Senhir'." He picked up a letter, handing it to Emma. "Give this to Dumbledore."

Kakashi glanced at Emma as she tucked the letter away, waiting for another reaction like she'd had to the last codeword. Her face hardened, and no emotion showed. She was completely still, almost like a statue.

Hiruzen stared at Kakashi. "Kakashi-kun, you are to leave the interacting to Emma-chan while on mission. During the school year, they will require you to talk, but I trust you can at least attempt a slightly normal persona. It is time for you to leave. I will see you in 10 months. Attempt to remain alive, would you?"

Emma relaxed suddenly, her face in a happy grin. "You bet. See you Hiruzen."

Kakashi felt a tugging in his gut, and he disappeared.

Emma's face hardened, and she too disappeared, reappearing in a darkened park.

Emma stared at the person who greeted them. "Fantasyverse," she said emotionlessly.

"Senhir," he replied instantly.

Emma blinked in acknowledgment. "Where is Harry?"

"Right this way." He hobbled off, using a cane to balance.

Emma watched him, eyes cold. She got conflicting feelings from him. He was happy they were there but had some interesting assumptions about how they would be acting.

Kakashi walked after the man, and Emma followed after a moment, a kunai of black energy hidden in her sleeve. Better safe than sorry.

Once in the house, they were greeted warmly by a red-headed woman, who immediately ushered them into what appeared to be a dining room.

Emma gave it a once over, scanned the surrounding area with her telepathy, and relaxed out of mission mindset. She smiled at the gathered teens eating breakfast, and most of them smiled back. She could sense Kakashi's disgust for their easy trust, but they all knew that Dumbledore had fetched the two that stood in front of them, so Emma and Kakashi had that going for them.

"Hello, my name is Emmarine Sandiego, but you can call me Emma. This is Kakashi Hatake."

"My name is Molly Weasly, and these are my children Ginny, Ron, Fred, George, and Percy." She pointed to each redhead kid as she said the names, and Emma absently noted that Fred and George were identical twins. Onyx would have had no problem telling them apart, she'd always been able to tell Summaria and Arrow apart. When they were alive, anyway.

"No, I'm Fred, and he's George!" One twin protested.

"Honestly woman, and you call yourself our mother," the other added disparagingly.

Emma snickered as she read their minds. Neither one had any idea which was which, so both twins just went along with what the other said. Now that, was amusing. At least Summaria and Arrow knew which twin was which.

She caught Kakashi looking at her, slight irritation showing in his eyes. She smirked at him, happy to have gotten a reaction.

"Which one of you is Harry Potter?" Emma asked, taking the scroll from Kakashi's hand. "Dumbledore hired us to protect you."

"Protect me?" A black-haired kid asked incredulously. "You look like 12!"

Emma pouted. "I'm not twelve!" She protested. "I'm nearly 16!"

"And you're supposed to protect me?" the kid, presumably Harry, continued.

Emma's face hardened in an instant. "You would do well to not doubt me, or Kakashi. We have seen more than you ever will."

"Oh," Harry said, incredulousness and sarcasm dripping off his voice and mind. "So, you've watched your friends die in front of you?"

Emma's body stiffened, and she looked down, closing her eyes.

"So you haven't? How could you protect me?"

Emma's body began to tremble, and she let out a humorless laugh. She looked up, and her broken eyes stared into his, the color of their eyes almost matching. "You think that just because one person you barely knew died, that you know death? You haven't seen your sibling, your best friend, your twin, lying on the ground, lifeless at your feet. A dagger through his chest, a pool of blood around him. The rest of your family, adopted, sure, but family nonetheless, all lying there, broken, dead because you weren't able to save them because you weren't strong enough!" Emma was shouting by the end, her chest heaving. "You know nothing of death."

Abruptly, she spun on her heel and teleported away, reappearing in an old Senhir ship, the one she'd seen her friends and sibling's corpses lying broken on the ground. No one was there to see her sink to the floor in tears.

Harry stared after the girl, shock written across his face.

"That was entirely uncalled for!" A brown-haired girl scolded Harry. "You'll be lucky if she came back."

"She will come back," Kakashi said, monotone. "It is the mission, she will not abandon it."

The brunette sighed. "My name is Hermione. Would you like to meet the rest of the people here?"

Kakashi remembered Hiruzen's comment about letting Emma handle all interacting. "When Emma-san comes back. Until then, I will reinforce the house."

Hermione nodded, going back to eating.

Kakashi left quickly, not making a sound.

"Harry, for that, you can help with the chores until you leave for Hogwarts," Molly said sternly. "Hermione, keep an eye on him, I will go alert the others that the people Dumbledore hired are here." Molly left the same way that Kakashi had, and Fred and George, along with Percy and Ginny, left soon after, leaving just the Golden Trio in the kitchen.

"That was not okay dude," Ron said, shaking his head. He too dropped his plate in the sink and left. Hermione had already finished but remained behind to do as Molly had asked.

**(A/N) Yes, I know that that was a bit OOC for Harry, but it needed to happen. It was better for Emma to have it happen now, instead of an occurrence with Umbridge being the first time. Harry seemed the most likely to not realize when it was time to stop. He didn't realize that that was a sensitive subject. He has been known to be a bit dense sometimes. I'm making it clear now that the only person who will be bashed is Umbridge. Oh, before I forget, the Senhir were a species bent on taking over the universe. Emma slaughtered them, so they're all dead now. One other thing… C'mon, no reviews? *pouts* fine, I guess I can manage...**


	6. Chapter 6

**(A/N) Alright, this goes for all of my stories. I will not be updating anything during the month of November. I will be doing National Writing Month, or NanoWrimo, or just Nano, and need to concentrate on what I'm writing. I'll begin updating again as soon as it's December. **

Emma came back right before dinner began, assorted cuts and bruises littering her body. She was exhausted, panting slightly.

Molly immediately rushed over, but Emma waved her off. "I'm fine, just clumsy."

"You don't seem like the type to be clumsy," Hermione said, raising an eyebrow.

Emma frowned and looked away, pushing a stray lock of hair behind her ear. "I'm not. I just took a fall. Molly, stop fretting, I'm fine."

"You're back," Kakashi said, appearing in the corner.

Emma nodded. "I am. You can keep your mouth shut about it too." Her eyes flashed in the low light, and Kakashi disappeared into the shadows again. Emma sighed, closing her eyes. "Molly, I know there are more people here. If you wouldn't mind introducing me."

Molly stared at her sadly for a moment, then nodded. "If you'll eat dinner with us."

Emma cracked a slight smile, looking up. "Fine." She paused, then rolled her eyes at the corner Kakashi was in, sensing a mixture of disgust and irritation at her actually willingly interacting and eating with them. "Screw you, I wasn't in ANBU."

Everyone in the room stared at her, confused. Emma smirked, but didn't say anything.

"Right, this way," Molly said, snapping out of her confusion first.

Emma followed Molly down into the basement, and she was greeted by a table of adults, all staring at her, rather unimpressed.

"This is the guard that Dumbledore mentioned would be keeping an eye on Harry?" A dark-haired man asked skeptically.

Emma frowned at him. "Yes, Me and one other. Kakashi, I can sense you in that corner, get out here."

Kakashi reluctantly detached himself from the shadows, coming into the light.

"You're what, 12?" the man asked.

Emma pouted. "The one time I wish I actually looked my age a bit more. I'm actually almost 16."

"That's not any better!" The man insisted.

Emma, in a bout of childishness, stuck her tongue out at the man. "I'll have you know, I could kill all of you here in less than five seconds."

"Is that a threat?" Another man asked, this one with a weird eye, and a wooden leg.

Emma shrugged. "Take it as one if you wish. I am not to be trifled with, and neither is Kakashi. Dumbledore requested people who could safely blend in with Hogwart's student population, and we are the most powerful of our age group."

A woman with neon blue hair spoke up. "And Harry will be safe in your care?"

Emma stared at her unimpressed. "Did none of what I just said enter your head? Yes. He'll be perfectly safe. Unless he's particularly clumsy. I can't do anything about that. I am unable to fix human stupidity." She smiled widely, showing far too many teeth for it to be a proper smile.

Molly cleared her throat. "Perhaps you should introduce yourselves. Emma is not a mind reader."

Emma muttered something that sounded suspiciously like, "Actually, I am…"

"I'm Sirius Black," the dark-haired man said, eyes narrowing at Emma. She smirked at him.

"Moody," The one with the weird eye said, looking more contemplative.

"You can call me Tonks," The blue-haired one said, her hair shifting to the same color as Emma's.

Emma blinked in surprise but shrugged it off. No different from what Syl and Max could do. When they were alive, anyway. Kakashi had waves of confusion and curiosity radiating from him but showed nothing.

"I'm Arthur Weasly," A red-head said. Emma guessed he was most likely Molly's husband, and the father of all the redheads she'd met that morning.

Emma nodded to him.

"Remus Lupin," a thinner man said, scars littering his face, and what little of his body Emma could see.

"Nice to meet you," Emma said politely. Her eyes flicked to the silver-haired man in the corner. "And you are Dumbledore? I have a letter from Hiruzen for you."

Dumbledore nodded, coming forward to take the letter from her. "Thank you, Miss Sandiego."

Emma nodded politely.

"Alright, everyone upstairs for dinner," Molly said in a business tone.

Emma shook her head and followed the adults up for dinner, Kakashi watching from the shadows.

"So, you alright?" Ron asked insensitively.

Emma nodded graciously. "I have healed already."

Hermione glanced at her, worry flitting across her emotions like a little butterfly, gone as soon as it came. Emma was glad it didn't roll in like a storm cloud, emotions like that didn't usually go away.

Emma sat down a bit away from Harry, four people and a table between them, and began eating, scarfing the food down, eating about as much as Molly would let her.

**(A/N) Sorry this is so short, someone *glares at my friend Uchiha* Wouldn't let me stop writing with her, and so this happened. Too late at night, I need to sleep so I can be awake at 5 in the morning, and a page and a half or so of writing. Really, really sorry. For a last chapter before a month of a hiatus, it's really bad. So, so, so very sorry. Blame Minato. He wouldn't shut up. **


	7. Chapter 7

**(A/N) I'M BACK! Don't kill me for that last update, I'm here now. Huh, does anyone read this? The story in general, not just these author notes. As it has been a very long time since I read the Harry Potter books, it'll probably just devolve into a series of sections, like what happened for SDC during the years with the Akatsuki. This story is killing me slowly tho, so don't expect much more than that, and probably shorter chapters. I swear, I have to strangle chapters out of it, and they come out deformed.**

"Well, it's interesting." Emma decided, staring at the train. "Very red."

Hermione grunted in agreement. "It's a wonder no one sees it."

Emma shrugged. "Civilians will see what they want to."

Kakashi was staring at it emotionlessly, as usual, and Emma caught more flashes of irritation in his emotions, mostly aimed at the windows in the train. Emma supposed they could be entrance points, but she really didn't care, she could reinforce the window in the compartment they chose.

"Oh, hello, who are you?" A snobbish voice asked.

Emma tilted her head to look at the idiot. Draco Malfoy. She knew him. She was wearing the cloak, if just to humor them. She had her normal clothing underneath, and just a slight genjutsu to hide it. Kakashi had done the same thing, but left his mask in place. "Sandiego Emmarine. The idiot across from me is Hatake Kakashi. And you are?" The golden trio had been neatly knocked out by Emma, who was not going to deal with this the entire time. Also, her way of knocking them unconscious was better than Kakashi's, who was about to do it anyway.

"Draco Malfoy," the kid said that like he expected her to bow down to him. Kakashi was radiating irritation, and Emma wondered if she could get Kakashi to try and strangle the Slytherin. It would be funny if nothing else.

Kakashi just grunted, Emma's stare pinning him in place when a kunai slid into his hand. The kunai didn't move, but she raised an eyebrow and turned back to Draco. "So, why are you here?"

'To needle Harry Potter,' clearly went through his head, and Emma raised an eyebrow at him. "Well?"

"I don't need to answer to you, Emmarine!"

"Just Emma, if you don't mind. My full name is, quite frankly, an annoyance to say all the time."

Draco radiated confusion, and Emma deigned to explain. "Kakashi and I are transfer students. The Elemental Nations place the last name first. Although I suppose I should've introduced Kakashi first, he is from a clan, after all."

She could see him moving into his butt-kissing mode, and stopped him with a raised hand. "Yes, a prestigious clan, and yes, he will try and strangle you, and most likely succeed if you pester him," Emma smirked at him.

Draco glared at her. "What is he, illiterate?"

Emma scoffed at him. "Just prefers to interact with intelligent people, Y'know, the people who have more brains than that of a frog's."

Draco was fuming now, and Emma just continued smirking at him. He turned red in the face, and stormed off, closing the door behind him.

Emma sighed. "Ah, peace and quiet!"

Their first Defense Against the Dark Arts class was interesting, to say the least.

"Now, put away your wands and pull out those textbooks, children!" Umbridge trilled.

Emma considered borrowing some ingredients from potions and making a poison to slip into her food. Kakashi was also considering it, with a side of strangling her, putting a Chidori in her chest, (which was quickly revised, Chidori was too much chakra to waste on her), and finally, slitting her throat right then and there, before anyone even saw him move. Harry and his friends were considering significantly tamer options, just hexes. Emma made a mental note to check out a few books on hexes, they could be fun.

"Now, first up, read the pages marked on the board, and I will instruct you on species to avoid. First, werewolves. Dangerous, ravenous, and disgusting creatures-" Emma didn't block her out, just chose to begin imagining all of the ways she could torture and kill Umbridge until a stray thought from Kakashi interrupted her train of thought.

'I wonder if T&I would want her? She'd make a great torture implement.'

That sent Emma's mind on a nice spiel about all the ways she could torture both her and others with the stuff she knew were in the T&I Department. That place was awesome, so many sharp objects.

Okay, maybe she was just a bit deranged, but what powerful jounin wasn't? Afterall there was that one green jounin, the one that actually kept his thoughts and emotions relatively private. In his mind, anyway, it was all the ranting about Youth, it kept his emotions from being so cooped up and exploding out on her mental frequency. Hmm, maybe Gai would be up for torturing Umbridge with a few rants about youth, it was clear that her 'fires of youth' were very diminished. Almost out, in fact.

Emma snickered quietly, and most everyone, except Umbridge, who was still ranting, but had moved on to something else, glanced at her.

"Half-breeds are dangerous creatures, and to be avoided-" Umbridge continued, and Emma's anger spiked, along with the temperature in the room. A few people took off jackets, and a couple cast discreet cooling charms on themselves. Emma made an attempt to reign it in, but her anger grew as Umbridge moved on to species she knew members of.

Finally, Emma had enough. She stood up explosively, a wave of cold rippling out from her, as she sucked all of the heat out of the room. "You speak as though you have experience with those species," she said, her voice dangerously low, if some looked, they thought they could see flames and black energy rippling along her form.

"And you do?" Umbridge asked condescendingly.

Emma growled, the sound guttural and surprising everyone. "Yes, yes I do, and you would do well not to continue with this. Your personal opinions are your own, but by all of the circles of Tartarus and Kami herself, if you continue spewing this in class, I am going to personally rip out your vocal cords."

Emma's stood flew across the room, and she strode out, taking her bag with her. "Good luck getting me back in here. I'm sure Dumbledore will understand."

Umbridge made a feeble attempt to stop her, but a metal kunai embedded in the wall next to her throat made her look at the other transfer student in surprise, and stop. Kakashi's face remained perfectly still, but his eyes informed her that her next words could be the difference between life and death for her.

Umbridge went to Dumbledore, and Emma was called into the Headmaster's office.

"Emma, I'm told you went off on Professor Umbridge and stormed out of class."

Emma's eyes were icy. "If Hiruzen put what I think he did in that letter, I'm sure you know why. So why you are calling me in here?"

Dumbledore sighed. "We have to put up with her, Ms. Sandiego. I will permit you to exchange her class for another one if just to prevent any… accidents."

Emma nodded. "Thank you."

"Dismissed. Try not to have an issue with all of my teachers?"

"If they're all racist idiot jerks who know nothing, I make no promises," Emma claimed.

**(A/N) This will lead to a very long hatred between Emma and Umbridge. Kakashi too. But to a lesser degree. **


	8. Chapter 8

**(A/N) The twins make an appearance and Emma is not going to stand for Harry needing a bodyguard against idiots. **

"What're you doing?" Emma asked, appearing over Fred's shoulder and staring down at their plans. "Huh, nice. I'm in."

George and Fred jumped and stared at her. "Huh?"

Emma grinned, "You're pranking Umbridge, are you not?"

"Well, yes," George admitted cautiously.

"I'm in," she repeated. "Although I have not been in her class since that first incident, I swapped it out for Care of Magical Creatures, awesome class, by the way, but I would agree to pranking her."

Fred beamed. "Happy to have you onboard!"

Emma smirked. "Alright, what can I help with."

"Information," George admitted. "Our darling little brother has the thing we used to use."

"Map of the castle?" Emma requested. "Assuming you want information on her routines. I would assume you do."

Fred produced a map from nowhere, and Emma produced a black pen from somewhere and began to draw. "She does this circuit on Thursdays and Tuesdays," the pen changed color to a bloody red, "this one on the other weekdays," the pen changed color again, to a dark blue this time, "and this one on Saturdays. She's not on patrol duty on Sundays. Her patrol time is 7-9, after which she goes straight to her room, which is over here," the pen changed to dark orange as she spoke. "Usually she takes this route to get to her room after class and after any detentions, but before dinner, then goes to dinner. After this, she has patrol. She does keep a close eye on who is and isn't there during dinner, I would assume it's because she wants to know who she can blame if she gets pranked. As such, we don't want to be missing during dinner. I can deal with that though."

"How can you deal with that?" Fred asked curiously.

"Special ability, perhaps I'll tell you at some point if you meet a couple of requirements," Emma brushed it off quickly. "With that taken care of, what's your last class?"

"Potions," they chorused.

Emma cornered Kakashi after the twins left. "So, you helping, or not."

Kakashi watched her evenly. "I may. I will not get in your way."

Emma inclined her head. "That is all I need."

"If I said I was planning on preventing this prank?" Kakashi asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You wouldn't be able to," Emma chirped. "I can make shadow clones for days Kashi-kun. I can take down the Kinkaku Force, I can take down you."

"Is that a threat?" Kakashi asked flatly. "I am your mission partner, I wouldn't do for me to be placed in the hospital."

Emma's grin was not a nice one. "It's a promise. And yes, it wouldn't do for you to be in the hospital, but I never said you would be."

Kakashi raised an eyebrow and disappeared in a shunshin.

Emma smirked, walking out of the library. She had homework to do.

Emma stared dubiously at the broomstick. "Are you sure I have to learn that?"

Ron, who'd volunteered to teach them how to ride a broom, nodded. It was just Emma, as Kakashi was watching Harry, but Kakashi would have his turn soon enough. And Emma absolutely planned on dragging Harry to watch his lesson, and recording it with her cuff. "Just put your hand over it, and tell it 'up'."

Emma held her hand over the broom, and said, "up." It eagerly jumped up into her hand, and Ron whistled.

"Not everyone gets it on their first try, pretty good."

One side of Emma's mouth twitched up into a smirk.

"Now, mount the broom. Pull the front up to go up, down to go down and speed up, lean to steer. Oh, and push down while leaning back to stop."

Emma nodded, cautiously mounting the broom and pulling the nose up slightly, causing the broom to take to the air and begin moving up. Emma made extra sure she was not going to fall off the broom by sticking herself to the broom with chakra.

She got the hang of it quickly, not falling off, or having any especially awkward or embarrassing moments. Probably because she was partially steering the broom by pushing the magic that let her fly into it, and steering by directing the magic. It was easier for her then using the normal steering methods. She still tried to do them, if just to humor Ron and keep him from thinking there was something off going on.

Kakashi's stare when he was instructed to order a broom around was priceless. Emma took several pictures, if just so she could show Hiruzen, and hold the pictures over Kakashi's head forever.

Ultimately, he was coaxed on to the broom, Emma had a hand in that, casually noting that if Harry took to the skies, only one of them would be able to follow. Kakashi was quite determined after that, especially after Harry started telling Emma about his many, many Quidditch incidents.

Unfortunately, he didn't take any major spills, or have any seriously embarrassing moments, but Emma still had a recording of the lesson, and pictures of the spills and moments that had happened.

Emma managed to convince the Golden Trio into the prank, although, admittedly, it hadn't taken much convincing. After two more classes with Umbridge, Kakashi was thoroughly done, and actually onboard with the prank, if only because Dumbledore had expressed annoyance at the hole in the wall that Kakashi's kunai had left when he'd thrown it the first class, and he wanted to get back at Umbridge for the idiotic and inane comments she'd said about werewolves. After learning just what a werewolf was, Kakashi became quite the supporter of the species, Emma suspected it was because of his ninken pack, which she'd seen summoned a few times.

Umbridge wouldn't know what hit her. Especially now that Kakashi was onboard.

As for gathering materials, George and Fred got most of them, but Emma was the one to waltz off into the Forbidden Forest and bring back a scroll with an acromantula corpse inside. Needless to say, the Golden Trio and Fred and George regarded her with a bit more respect after that.

**(A/N) Haha, prank next time. And more reason for Kashi to hate Umbridge. **


	9. Chapter 9

**(A/N) Hi! For your information, guest person: Harry is in the tags because he's kinda important, just not for the first few chapters. And yes, I am aware that the map is Harry's, George and Fred said it was with their brother in reference to the entire golden trio. Also, who said they didn't sort of regard Harry as a younger brother? *smirks* Either way, Emma got it, so no harm done. This fic is slowly dying, but I'm not going to abandon it. So sorry? Or would that be cause for celebration? *shrugs* If anyone cares, I may try and continue, if not, I'll pull an Uzumaki and Uchiha and just end it next chapter, with a base overview of what I was thinking about. **

Emma waited outside of the Gryffindor tower. Henged clones that looked like her and the twins were on their way to dinner, Kakashi had sent a clone of his own along, and was currently with the twins, probably collecting and storing everything they'd be using to redecorate Umbridge's office. With Kakashi's input, they'd be drenching the room in silver coloring, and turning all of her cats into dogs. Oh, and there'd be a bloody imprint on her floor, sort of looking like someone, or something was murdered. Then a trail of the same red paint, leading to a closet, and with an acromantula corpse as the end. Emma was going to record her reaction, as it was bound to be hilarious.

Kakashi and the twins came out finally, nodding to her. Emma smirked, and discreetly, Kakashi began layering genjutsu around them. Emma further reinforced it, adding a mental component that would force anyone who saw them to ignore them and not remember they saw them.

They hurried to Umbridge's office, Emma keeping a mental eye out for anyone late to dinner, and redirecting them with just a touch of mental manipulation.

Emma remained out in the hallways as a look out, while the boys hurried inside to paint and do a bit of transfiguration. Kakashi stoic-faced as ever, and the twins with matching evil grins.

Emma snickered quietly to herself as Kakashi told the twins off for painting the blood splotch wrong, before doing it himself. Figures he'd know how blood splotches were supposed to look, he had probably created enough of them.

They were finished before dinner was over, but went back to Gryffindor tower instead of to the dining room. As the twins couldn't pull off a substitution jutsu, they didn't really have a choice.

Emma excused herself for bed after the other Gryffindors came back from dinner. In reality, she popped down to the kitchen to request food from the house elfs, then dropped it off in the twin's and Kakashi's rooms, then went straight to Umbridge's room, cloaking herself in genjutsu. At the end of Umbridge's patrol time, Emma quietly convinced Umbridge's mind that she'd forgotten an important piece of paperwork in her office, and she had to go get it.

Umbridge's screams when she came in were epic. Even as she formed earmuffs, Emma had her cuff recording everything.

Umbridge followed the blood trail to the closet, opened it, and screamed again as she found the acromantula corpse.

Emma snickered quietly, changing position to get the best angle of Umbridge's horrified face.

Footage acquired, Emma teleported back into her room, settling down to actually sleep.

She showed it to Kakashi when he got up to go on a run, and to the twins when they woke up for breakfast.

Kakashi projected pride, but showed nothing, and the twins begged for copies to show everyone. Emma promised to figure out the moving pictures worked, and make a few.

Umbridge was rather rattled at breakfast. Understandable, given the dead acromantula she found, and the blood(paint) on the floor. Emma wondered if she'd realized her office was silver, not pink, and her cats had been turned into dogs. Probably not, the shock probably hadn't set in yet.

Emma discreetly tipped Dumbledore off that she'd been the one to kill the acromantula so he didn't fear for Harry's life and try to get her to investigate something she'd done. As he hadn't stopped her from pranking Umbridge, she assumed he was fine with it. Of course, the disbanding of all clubs and such had further pushed her into the 'We hate you now' zone, apparently, deeper than anyone before her had been. Deeper than even someone named Lockheart. Which apparently, was very impressive.

The DA, something Harry and his friends had started, got a bit more attention from the students. Especially after all quidditch teams were shut down, and people no longer had conflicting priorities.

"Do you want to teach them, or should I?" Emma muttered to Kakashi right before a DA meeting, while the Golden Trio was puzzling out what to do that day.

"You," Kakashi muttered, disappearing into a corner of the room.

Emma shrugged, walking up to the golden trio. "We should do self-defense."

Harry cocked his head. "Like martial arts?"

Emma hummed. "I suppose. Taijutsu, martial arts, hand-to-hand combat, whatever you choose to call it."

"And you know how, I'm assuming," Hermione asked.

Emma smirked. "I do. Known since I was a kid."

"We should probably readjust the Room of Requirement then," Harry mused.

"Oh, is that what this is called?" Emma muttered. "I was calling it Room that Has a Mental Signature, but I suppose yours is cooler."

She got a chorus of odd looks, and shrugged. "I'll change it." She reached out with her mind, accessing the signature of the room, pushing a room with training dummies into its... mind? She wasn't quite sure. The room hesitated, but she pushed again, and the room shifted around them, training dummies rising from the floor.

The Golden trio gaped at her. Emma grinned, shrugging. "See? Not hard!" She could sense Kakashi's confusion and slight awe from his spot in the left corner.

They weren't terrible by the end, could probably throw a punch, but wouldn't kill anyone. To be fair, most people couldn't kill anyone with a punch, so it probably wasn't an important note to make, but oh well.

**(A/N) I have a new set of stories up, so go check my profile for the updating schedule, and a poll about the stories. Happy New Years!**


	10. Chapter 10

**(A/N) This is the end. **

They end up messing with Umbridge more, both collectively, and separately. Emma took great joy in leaving assorted corpses everywhere, mostly small vicious creatures that had attempted to attack her first.

Kakashi tended towards transfiguring assorted things into dogs, mostly replicas of his ninken. He had taken quite a shine to transfiguration.

Fred and George did the less annoying and traumatic stuff, the standard itching powder on clothing, puking pastilles in food, other annoying and embarrassing stuff.

Dumbledore allowed it quietly, pretending to scold them anytime Umbridge tried to get them in trouble, letting them walk out with impish grins and a lemon drop.

When Harry's Occlumency lessons take a trip to tartarus, Emma picked them up herself, effectively building up his, and the rest of the Golden Trio plus Kakashi and the twins, mental shields. They were cautious about doing it at first, but after a demonstration from Dumbledore, where he was unable to penetrate her mind, they jumped on board. It was her or Snape, after all.

With the odd nightmares officially quelled, in part because Emma was interrupting the connection between Harry's and Voldemort's minds, most of the school year went smoothly.

When it seemed all was well, Emma declined the Hogsmeade trip, sending a smirk to Kakashi that had him hurrying the Golden trio out of the castle.

With no one around to witness it, Emma disappeared, teleporting right to the place that had been in all of those dreams she'd intercepted. She quickly checked around the larger area for telepathic signatures, finding that this was the ministry of magic. Some sort of mystery department or something.

Emma stalked cautiously through the area, pausing only for a moment at the arch. A veil, probably leading straight to death. She glared at it a moment, pausing as she sensed as she sensed a bunch of people. An ambush then, she could work with that.

She checked her cuff. She had a few hours before she needed to be back in the castle so as to not arouse suspicion, so she had plenty of time.

"You aren't Harry Potter!?" A rather irritated voice snapped behind her.

Emma smirked, turning around. "Oh no, whatever shall you do?" She kept her close proximity to the arch in mind as she stared the woman down.

"Kill you," Lucius Malfoy, she'd seen him in Draco's mind plenty of times, mostly accidental when he broadcasted an image of his father whenever he said 'my father will hear about this!'

Emma made a dismissive noise, tapping her lip. "Will you?"

"Crucio!" The woman snapped, pointing her wand at Emma, who easily dodged the spell.

"Is that all you have?" Emma asked, taunting her.

She snarled, lunging at Emma, casting spell after spell. Emma neatly dodged them all, and when the woman was close enough, dodged around her, tapped her back, and set her through the arch.

"Bye bye!" Emma chirped cheerfully. "Now, who else wants to die?"

The resulting battle was swift and very very painful for those who weren't Emma. They had enough sense to not cast spells in her direction when someone else was behind her, so that didn't even remotely stop her from stabbing them with a conjured sword.

Emma brushed a few blood flecks off her armor, letting the sword disappear.

"Avada Kedavra!" Was heard from behind her, and Emma assumed it was Voldemort. The spell hit her back, not doing a thing against her armor.

Emma hummed. "Well, that worked well."

She turned around to see Voldemort's astonished face. "Y-you didn't die," he said, narrowing his eyes. "Do you have the same protection as Potter?"

Emma smirked. "Maybe I do, maybe I don't." She had no idea why Harry might have similar protection to her, but she could always get answers later. "So, why're you here?"

"None of your business," Voldemort sniffed.

Emma smirked, getting it from his mind. "You won't get the prophecy. You know why?"

Voldemort narrowed his eyes, but took the bait. "Why."

"Your death eaters are dead," Emma said, gesturing to the corpses around her. "And I can be in two places at once." She created a clone, and it ran off into the shelves, searching for the errant prophecy.

Voldemort growled at her, and sent a few more hexes and curses at her.

Emma dodged them all, barely moving. "Too slow~!" Emma sang, her clone coming out and handing her the prophecy. "You wanted this?" She asked, dangling it from her fingers.

Voldemort growled again, moving closer.

Emma smirked. "Too bad." She dropped it, and it shattered against the ground. A neatly thrown kunai, and Voldemort fell into her trap, falling into the veil. She snorted, checking her cuff. She had time to clean up this mess, but why would she? It'd be funny to see them scrubbing blood off of their floors.

She teleported away, her mind alerting her of other Voldemort telepathic signatures. She went through, destroying them one by one, black energy flickering around her visibly.

Finished, Voldemort well and truly dead, Emma teleported back into the castle, uncaring of the blood spotting her clothing. It'd come out. Maybe. She was wearing red anyway, it wouldn't really matter.

She marched up to Dumbledore, bowing slightly before reporting. "Dumbledore, Voldemort is dead, his soul fragments destroyed. Over half of his Death Eaters are dead, all of the fanatically loyal ones are, at least. I request permission to hunt down the rest."

Umbridge chose that moment to make an appearance. "You can make no such claims, girl." She sneered.

Emma smirked, projecting the last half hour into her mind. "Yes, I can."

Umbridge well and truly silenced while she tried to reorder her mind, Emma turned back to Dumbledore, waiting patiently.

He looked torn. "Fine. Discreetly and quickly, if you can."

Emma grinned. "Thank you. I will be back before the Hogsmeade trip returns." She bowed once, striding off behind a corner before she teleported away to finish her bloody job.

She finished in plenty of time to have a shower and change clothes, so people(mainly Kakashi) wouldn't get suspicious about the blood on her. She knew she still smelled like blood, but it couldn't be helped.

Kakashi was indeed suspicious, but didn't mention it. No one else noticed a thing.

Three days later, it was all announced, Voldemort was dead, for good this time, and his death eaters had all been killed.

Kakashi traded a glance with Emma, who just smirked. He rolled his eyes, going back to finishing his breakfast.

They finished the school year with little trouble, and while whenever she saw a member of the order, they glared at her, probably for her slaughter of the Death Eaters, she had long stopped caring about them. Kakashi regarded her with an almost slight respect, which Emma was pleased about.

Upon returning to Konoha, they were greeted by a 'well done' from Hiruzen, and Emma had a proud smile as she handed over a scroll with promises for better communication. Perhaps it was time for the Shinobi Nations to open up a little.

**(A/N) So, that's it. If you actually care what I was planning to do with Emma and Kakashi afterwards, DM me, I'll happily talk about it. I'll put up a poll about what you lot wanna do with this update day, have another update of a different story, or a new story. It will go up on my profile soon after this is posted. BYE!**


End file.
